


Lying to the mirror

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [46]
Category: Winter's Tale - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose





	Lying to the mirror

You look at yourself, at your disheveled hair and at the guilty bags under your eyes and you tell yourself that it is not your fault. Fate has pushed you into this state. Fate has made you jealous, it's made you act out. The Gods have cursed you, have cursed your family and your kingdom. Look into your eyes. Closer. If you're honest with yourself, you know. You are too proud and the Gods have no hand in your business. Look at yourself, you did this all alone. You killed your children, you let your wife die, and nothing, nothing can change the fact that no-one made you do it but yourself. 

You had a wife, great friends, a young son that was the pride of your heart and a baby girl along the way. And then you had to think the worst and suspect her of cheating, and you let this madness drive you so far that you lost everything. And you can only blame yourself for it. 

And you can look into the mirror as long as you like, you can gaze at yourself and at your guilt for as many years as you like, it will not ressuscitate the dead. It will not bring you back Mamillius's laugh or the warmth of your friend's embrace. It will not give you back your wife. 

So you keep looking into the mirror, trying to face your own image, feeding yourself lies that only make you more conscious of your sins. You know one thing for sure. You deserve this.


End file.
